Of Sealand and Chibis
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: England relly shouldn't leave his books about magic lying aroung where Sealand can find them. Now someone's going to have to stop Sealand before he gets too powerful. But how's that going to work out when everyone is being turned into children?
1. Like, weird stuff

**This story is Beta:d by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis, who's really nice to help me out like this. Hugs for her! Yeah… So, she told me I should list here which the countries I named are. They are;**

**Denmark: Simon Densen**

**Iceland: Emil Steilsson**

**Norway: Lukas Thomassen**

**This is my first time writing any of these characters, so be nice.**

**1. Like, weird stuff**

_**A piece of paper, lying underneath a rock under a bench:**_

_I have succeeded! My plan is working! Now they HAVE to recognise me as my own nation. Finally! I knew my jerk brother would have some book on the subject somewhere, I knew it!_

Raivis pulled his cloak tighter around his shivering form, trying to keep at least _some _of the cold out. It was always cold in Mr Ivan's house, mostly due to General Winter always following him around. The cold was generally controlled with lit fires in almost every room. The boy could, however, not light any of them before Mr Ivan returned home. This was an unwritten rule in the house; and it was best not to break any of those rules. Not that you should break any of the written ones either.

"Eduard," Raivis complained. "I'm cold."

The brother sighed and glanced at the watch through a pair of glasses, hanging perilously at the tip of his nose. "I'm sure Mr Ivan will be home soon. He's probably just stopped for some vodka." He returned to his

book with a slight frown.

"Like, OMG, Toris. Ivan should, like, totally stop with the vodka and junk. I've heard it's, like, bad for you." Feliks chimed into the conversation, twisting a string of blonde hair between two fingers. He was the only one that had actually chosen to be there. He's wanted to stay with Toris therefore followed the Baltic's home. "And I've heard vodka's, like, from Finland. Is that true?" he directed the question to Eduard, tapping his leg with one foot.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Tino, or at least bother someone else?" Eduard replied, not bothering to look up. He wasn't really used to Feliks being there almost all the time; and especially not used to him cuddling Toris all the time. Being very polite, Eduard was determined not to let it show.

"I thought you'd know, since you and Tino are like BFFs and stuff."

"To be honest, I haven't seen Tino for a long time. He's always busy with that man." Eduard sighed another time. "I miss having him as my friend."

"That's, like, the saddest thing I've heard in, like, forever. You should totally get a new BFF." Feliks suggested, pausing to think for a while. "I could be your new BFF!" he proudly exclaimed, launching himself at Eduard to hug him.

"That's very kind of you, but-" Eduard shoved him away, accompanied by a chiming bell.

"Who can that be?" Toris grunted. "And at this hour…"

"It's probably Mr Ivan. Sometimes when he's had too much vodka, he forgets how to open the door." Raivis said, biting his lower lip.

"Can I open the door and junk?" Feliks whined. "He'd spas if I did!"

"Fine. But be careful. Mr Ivan tends to be violent when he's drunk." Eduard agreed. "So you might want to look out."

"No problem!" Stopping only to kiss Toris on the cheek, Feliks scurried out in the hallway.

There was a brief, almost scary, moment of silence, followed by a shrill, girly, _Polish _shriek, echoing through the house.

"Oh no!" Raivis whimpered. "He killed Feliks! Now he's going to be upset with us for letting him in without permission." the boy hid himself by covering his face with a red pillow and hoping for the best. Mr Ivan was very affectionate of him, but he got possessive under the influence of vodka; and could throw a rage if he suspected his `little Raivis´ even thought of leaving him.

"I'm sorry-" the apology was cut by a whirl of blonde hair and pink frills, dashing back into the room with a wool scarf clutched to its chest.

"Toris~ Like, look at this, it's amazing! Feliks shoved the scarf into the arms of his boyfriend. "Isn't it rad?"

"H-hey, what _is _that?" Raivis stuttered, something he usually only did when Mr Ivan was around, trying to sneak a peak at the bundle.

"It's a- It's a child." With a dazed expression, Toris showed the bundle to his companions.

"So, can we keep it? I'll walk it and everything!" these were the words that broke the stunned silence, shortly joined by the thump of paper against skull.

"Taking care of a child is not like taking care of a dog. It probably belongs to someone else." Eduard calmly opened his book again.

"So?" Feliks rubbed the spot where the book had connected with his skull. "That, like, hurt and junk." he whined.

"So we have to find its parents." Ignoring the last part of Feliks statement, Eduard looked down at the little boy.

The boy chose that moment to hug Raivis' face, squealing happily. "Vodka!" it exclaimed.

"V-vodka?" Raivis pried the boy from his face, accidentally letting two small handfuls of his own hair follow with it.

"Da."

"Holy Martin Luther." Toris groaned. That was a common expression for him, since he often felt the urge to say so when he was around Feliks.

"We're doomed."

"Huh? How come?" Feliks sat back sown next to him. "It's just a kid. And there's like, rehab and stuff. Y' know with the vodka thing. He could go together with Ivan!"

"That _is _Mr Ivan." Having studied the child closely, Raivis could recognise many features he'd only ever seen on his boss before. Like the violet eyes, for example. He'd only seen them on Mr Ivan before. "You are, aren't you?" he asked the boy.

"Da~"

_**Text messages found on different cell phones around the world.**_

**From: Tino Väinämöinen**

**To: Eduard ****J**

**Strange things are happening here. Really strange things. Since you're Tino's best friend; I thought you might be able to help.**

**/Berwald**

**From: Eduard von Bock**

**To: Tino**

**We have a bit of trouble ourselves. Is it something that can be moved? Could you come here with it in that case?**

**/Eduard**

**From: Lord Polska**

**To: Music dude**

**You have to, like, totally help us!** **A bunch of weird stuff is going on here, and it's really weird.** **So you have to help, cuz I totally said so.**

**From: Roderich Edelstein**

**To: Feliks (?)**

**I have my own problems to deal with right now. Und I'm cannot be bothered with your "weird stuff." Why do you even have mein number?**

**From: Lord Polska**

**To: FrancyPants**

**Do you, like, know what kids eat?**

**From: Francis 3**

**To: Feliks**

**Are you trying to insinuate something? Just give it something; I'm sure they eat anything they can fit into their mouths, as long as it's covered with sugar.**

"Who is it?" Feliks asked, ignoring the fact that the door hadn't been opened yet. The others decided on ignoring him this time. Very recently, the doorbell, scratchy from not having been used in a long while, had chimed through the house, making the Baltic's jump a bit in surprise. Now, they were deciding on whether it was safe to open the door.

"O-open it." Raivis pushed the closer of his brothers against the door. The brother glared at him, but did as he was asked.

"Holy Martin Luther!" Eduard howled in terror at the tall man standing outside the door. "H-hi Berwald."

Berwald grunted. "Yeah."

"So, what's the problem you mentioned?" Toris peeked out from behind Eduard, depending on his brother to protect him from Berwald's scary face.

"Th's 's th' problem." he gestured to four boys gathered around him. All boys had blonde hair in different shades and pale skin, much like Berwald himself. "T'no 'n th' 'oth'rs w's l'ke th's wh'n we w'ke 'p th's m'rnin'." His voice was thickly accented, making the words difficult to understand.

"What did he say?" Feliks joined the group.

"I'll explain this in a way I know you will understand." Eduard looked as though he was in a lot of pain. "The Nordics has, like, totally become kids again, just like Mr Ivan and junk. Did you understand?" he pulled a

face.

Feliks nodded silently, gawping in amaze at the Nordic children.

"This happened to Mr Ivan, too?" the boy that probably was Lukas calmly asked. He'd always been a very calm person; and he wasn't going to change just because he was now a child.

Simon laughed. "Serves him right for being so creepy!"

"It's not his fault!" Tino glared at him. "He's actually kind of nice once you get to know him."

"Oh yeah? So why'd ya leave him?"

"Do you really have to bring that up all the time?" Emil interrupted. "It's been ages since that happened."

"What? Ya have a problem with that?" Sticking his tongue out like the child he was, Simon nudged him with his elbow. "Ya do, right?"

"No."

"Why don't you come in?" Feliks suggested. "You can keep lil' Ivan company and stuff. Plus, it's, like, really cold outside."

"Thanks." Lukas pushed his brother aside so that he could enter the house, dragging a bag with his flag on it after him.

"This kid is so cute!" Feliks squealed. "Can we-"

"No, we can't keep him." Toris tugged his boyfriend to the side, giving the children, and Berwald, access to the house. "They'll just be staying here until we've figured how to make them normal again."

"Do we have to? They're totally cuter like this."

Toris didn't even bother to answer this time. "Do you want some help with that?" he, instead, asked Lukas, that was struggling to lift the bag over the threshold. "What's even in this?"

It took the combined strength of Toris and Feliks to get the bag into the house. And after that, there was a flight of stairs to get by.

"Seriously, what's in it?" Feliks whined after about half the stair, face bright red from exhausting himself. " It's, like, really heavy and junk."

"It's his magic-things!" Simon cheered. "You're almost there! C'mon; you're not gonna give up, are ya?"

"I have no problem with giving up right now." Sitting down on top of the bag, Toris wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Why did you bring these, anyway?"

"Don't sit on it!" Lukas howled. "It's fragile! I brought them so I could reverse the spell. It's really obvious that someone's cursed us, you know."

"You _do _know there's no such thing as magic, right?" Grinning, Emil decided to team up with Simon on this subject.

"Stop being mean to Lukas!" And thus, all four children were launched into an argument about whether there was magic or not.

Soon they were, save for Tino, tumbling down the stairs, fighting with each other while being shouted at by Feliks to; "Like, totally stop fighting; it's bad, cuz someone can get hurt!" Of course, that was exactly what happened. They ended up at the stair's foot, with Lukas sitting on the chest of a confused and upset Simon, both of them bleeding from various scratches. On their side was Emil; sporting a split lower lip and a bright grin.

"We're doomed." Raivis buried his head in his hands. "And it's not even noon yet."

**It would make me a very happy writer if you'd review. Do it, because it's a nice thing to do. So, if you like it, you have to review. It's an order. **


	2. Headaches and other pains

**I'm now continuing this, even though this chapter hasn't been Betad. She's been absent for a while, so I decided to upload another chapter anyway. *devilish smirk* **

**Human names I've made up are;**

**Norway=Lukas**

**Denmark=Simon**

**Iceland=Emil**

**Holy Roman Empire=Leonard**

**Headaches and other pains**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some writing, hastily scribbled I an old book<strong>_

_This is going better than I could have hoped for! My power is increasing with every passing hour. _

_I'm a little sorry about taking the power from Tino and the other Nordic's; and I still don't understand why it didn't affect Berwald. Maybe it's because he's stronger than them, or my powers were too small at the time. Oh, well…_

* * *

><p>A headache had been lurking just below Roderich's temples since he'd, quite unexpectedly, been more or less forced into being a parent. It had been such a long time since he'd had to act as a guardian; and these three boys were not helping at all.<p>

"Will you stop fighting already?" he gave up the tries to separate the boys with his sadly inexistent strength, retorting to using a solemn and angered voice. "I expect you to know better. You are acting like children." he scolded the boys.

"Actually." Gilbert grinned widely. "We _are _children. Kesesese~" the laugh was promptly ended by a smack from each of the two other boys. "Gottverdammt West! It's true!"

"Oh, shut up, or I'll beat you with my peace price!" Vash yelled at him, holding mentioned price ready in case the albino decided not to shut up.

"No one threatens mein brother except for me." Ludwig roared angrily over the brother's head.

"Yeah? Why don't you stop me?"

If this continued, someone was bound to get hurt, or have a violent death; and at this point, it seemed like that someone would probably be Gilbert. As much as Roderich disliked Gilbert, he wouldn't want him dead. Injured, yes. But not dead. Usually, Roderich would deal with these problems by letting his emotions out through the piano, but the piano was the reason the boys were in trouble. Somehow; they had gotten jam everywhere on it, even _under _some of the tangents. How they'd managed remained a mystery to everyone, including themselves. It had been a very unfortunate accident, but an accident nonetheless.

"Gilbert, Vash, Le-" Roderich stopped himself. "Ludwig. If you _have _to kill each other, at least do it out of the house."

"Whatever. I'm way too awesome to die in your unawesome house, anyway."

"Dumkopf!" Ludwig smacked the brother another time, expertly grabbing him by the ear at the same time, half-dragging Gilbert out of the room.

Vash huffed and followed the duo into the corridor, where a couple of thuds indicated that he had put his threat of hitting Gilbert with his peace price into action.

Roderich sank down on the first chair he found, burying head in hands and cursing himself in Austrian. "He is dead." he reminded himself. "He died centuries ago. Ludwig may look like him, but I ´'m sure it's only a coincidence." Looking at Ludwig's child form brought back a lot of memories Roderich had regarded for a very long time now. Memories from when Feliciano and Leonard still lived in his house, when they were still a family. That family had been ripped apart when the news of Leonard's death reached them. The look on Feliciano's face… It was nothing Roderich could ever forget.

* * *

><p>Lukas threw a poisonous glare at his younger brother, wishing looks actually <em>could <em>kill. He couldn't understand why Emil wouldn't call him "brother dear" now that they were children again. The only reason he'd had not to say it was that they were no longer children; and that it was childish. Now they were children; and Emil _still _wouldn't say it. Another glare informed Lukas that his brother was fast asleep on the couch, huddled up with Simon and Tino. It looked very nice, actually, sleeping together like that. Anytime Simon was quiet was good, so sharing beds with him wouldn't be that bad. Not that Lukas wanted to share anything with Simon, not at all; and especially not a bed.

"Hey, Emil." Lukas tried calling to gain attention from his brother. "Are you sleeping?" Of course, he didn't get an answer. At least not from who he'd expected it from.

"Why are ya asking?" Simon struggled his head from under Tino's arm, yawning widely. "Ya lonely over there?"

"N-no. Of course not, stupid." Lukas blushed, refusing to look at Simon.

"Ya look lonely, though. Do ya want me to keep ya company?"

"Why would I want your company? You're too loud, anyway. And- Hey!" an angry howl wasn't to be held back as Simon jumped into the armchair, throwing his arm around Lukas's shoulders like it was nothing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're really cold, ya know. I'm jus' tryin' to get you warm again."

"Stop touching me, you-" Lukas paused to find a fitting word. "You nitwit."

"Watcha gonna do 'bout it?" The teasing tone wasn't as prominent as it would usually be, mostly because of Simon's sleepiness. There really wasn't anything Lukas could do to stop Simon.

"I'm going to set my trolls at you." He growled, before giving in and settling with his head against Simon's shoulder. "You better not drool." he warned.

"Good night."

"It's not night, you moron." Simon doesn't reply, he's already fallen asleep again. "Sweet dreams." Soon thereafter, Lukas, too, has fallen asleep, not caring how his brother is going to make him suffer when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>It's not an unusual occurrence when someone, usually Francis, is sneaking around Roderich's garden. All the time, Francis would sneak in to sit by Roderich's garden, whining about how handsome he was and how he wanted Roderich to belong to him. Ignoring the French whines was easy, but the second voice, not familiar to the garden, proved itself to be much more difficult to ignore; mainly because its owner usually stayed away from Roderich.<p>

"But Angleterre." Francis complained. "Why did you drag me here if you didn't want me to look at him? How can I not look? His face, it's so handsome. Such poise…"

"Do you really need me to explain it again? I know your brain is tiny, but _still_." Arthur's voice barked at him.

"Huh? You have told me? Pardonez moi; I must have been busy trying not to stare at those dead caterpillars you insist on calling your eyebrows." the smirk on Francis' face is practically audible.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows!"

"Not if you are trying to make them look like used mops."

"You wanker!"

"It takes one to know one…"

"Why, you-"

Flipping his newspaper open; Roderich proceeded to ignore the sounds of Arthur trying to strangle Francis, humming quielty to himself while doing so. "I hope Arthur has success in killing Francis. It would be a waste of hope if he didn't."

* * *

><p>"Aniki! Aniki! Guess what?" Im Yong Soo cheered, practically invading Yao's house with a bright, somewhat eerie grin. "Aniki originated in me, so you have to do as I say! That means I can touch your chest as much as I want to! Da ze!"<p>

Usually, this was when Yao would yell at Yong Soo for being rude and inconsiderate; and yet, the house stayed oddly quiet. There wasn't even an irritated "Aaiya!" to tell where Yao was at. A well-behaved brother, or anyone at all that had been raised somewhat properly, would leave and come back later in hope Yao would be home by then. But Yong Soo wasn't a very behaved person at all; he had never been, and there was very little hope he'd ever be.

"I wonder if Aniki has any food." Yong Soo sighed happily at the thought; he really liked Yao's food, even though he wouldn't admit it to any of his siblings. "I bet he does. Aniki always has food for us." with `us,´ Yong Soo was referring to himself and his other siblings.

"Get out of here, aru." a little girl hissed at him as soon as he entered the room. She was holding a panda, almost as big as herself, neatly against her chest and glared at Yong Soo from under a long, ash-coloured fringe. "Now, aru."

"So cute!" Yong Soo squealed, picking the girl up to hug her, despite her protest. "I found you, so that means I'm your hyung, right?" Happily, he inspected the little face. "You look like aniki Yao... He- He didn't, right? With Ivan, I mean. You're not..."

"No, aru! I did not!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun. Hopefully, I'll be updatinng wquite often this week. Yay~! I have work practise at a school. In the second grade. So, I hope I'll get some inspiration from the kids. <strong>


	3. No hard feelings?

**Hiya~! My Beta's back! Yay! I had to raise the rating because of a certain Italian and his mouth... If they're wrong, please, _do _tell me.**

**Ukraine = Yekaterina**

**Taiwan = Mei**

**Hong Kong = Leon**

**Belgium = Bella**

**Netherlands = Lars**

* * *

><p>"Big brother!" Natalia cried, digging her sharp nails into the door, leaving deep marks in the bright red paint. "Big brother, why won't you open this door? Come out from there so we can get married!"<p>

"No! Leave Brother Ivan alone!" Her older sister wrapped her arms around the younger sister in an attempt to keep the raging girl back. "He does not want to marry you!" Yekaterina cried and quite literally, Natalia was squished into her chest.

"Let go of me! Yekaterina, I am warning you!" Howling different curses in Belorussian, Natalia made her best effort to get out of the suffocating embrace. When she realised she was unable to get out, she went limp. "I hate you."

Yekaterina let go as though she'd burnt herself, large tears already forming in her eyes. "I will leave you, then. Goodbye, little sister." She said accompanied by the sound of her breasts bouncing, as she started running away, skidding at the freshly fallen snow.

With a strange, torn expression, Natalia looked between the door and her disappearing sister. "Wait! Big sister! Big sister, come back! Don't leave me!" With one last, longing look at Ivan's house, Natalia ran after Yekaterina, hitching her long skirt up to run faster.

Inside the house, Toris looked after the running girls with a proud smile. The smile widened when Feliks went up to him, kissing his tousled brown hair softly. "I, like, found the cutest thing in, like, forever. You have to see it."

"I think I just did." Toris laughed softly. "But show me anyway."

"You'll, like, totally die because it's totally adorable. I promise." Wrapping Toris hand in his own cool one, Feliks skipped, because that's what _real _men do, along a hallway, pulling Toris with him.

* * *

><p>Had it been any other situation, Mei would have slammed the door straight in the face of her annoying younger brother, but this time, however he was carrying something with him. Something small and cute and very much alive, at least judging by its angered complaints.<p>

"Look!" Yong Soo showed the little girl into Mei's face. "I've found myself a little sister. Isn't she cute, da ze?"

"Oh, she's adorable, even though she looks a bit like that bastard Yao." Without any of their consent, Mei snatched the child and eyed it suspiciously. "You don't suppose he and-"

"Not you too, aru!" The little girl wailed. "I can understand if Yong Soo won't recognise me, but _you_, aru. You should know better, aru."

The sudden noise made Leon look up. Up till now, he had been sitting by the table, calmly drinking some tea and making small doodled portraits of his favourite sister. Now he stared at his younger siblings, mentally face palming. "You do understand that girl is Yao, right?"

"Don't be silly, da ze." Giving a laugh worthy of Alfred, Yong Soo disregarded his half brother. "Yao wouldn't let me drag him to Mei's house like this."

"I didn't aru! You carried me here!" Yao attempted a kick at this brother.

"So… You're Yao?" Confusion could be read all over Mei's face. "But… What are we supposed to do with you now?" she looked at her brother. "Leon, I think you're an uncle."

* * *

><p>"Beso! Beso me!" Smiling his most charming smile, Lovino practically hung in the skirts of the Belgian girl. "Please, Bella! Beso!"<p>

Bella smiled back, fondly recalling something similar to have happened several years ago. Hopefully, the reaction would be the same. "Oh, Lovi!" she chirped, kneeling down in front of the boy. "You're so cute!" she squealed. "I'll give you a kiss, sweetie."

As she had hoped, Lovino turned bright red and began stuttering in Italian. "Grazie Bella, but… But I'm still not quite ready." he whimpered slightly, tugging at the hem of his apron. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Don't worry fratello. I can kiss you instead." With a sunny smile, Feliciano lifted his now younger brother up, ignoring his angered scream, kissing him on both cheeks. "There. Better?"

"Let go of me! Che pallo!" Harshly, Lovino kicked his fratello in the stomach.

"Ve~… I though you wanted uno beso…" Feliciano paled in pain, but made no move to put Lovino down again. Rather, he seemed to hug the child closer.

"I wanted a kiss from the sexy lady, not from my stupid fratellino." Lovino wriggled to get down. "Idiota!"

"Lovi, mi amigo. That's no way to talk about a pretty lady like Bella." Whispering, Antonio added; "At least not when she can hear you."

"Hey, she's my sister!" A very upset Lars glared at Antonio with clenched fists. "You can't talk about her like that, any of you!"

"Oh yeah?" From Feliciano's arms, Lovino felt it safe to talk back at the other boy. "How are you going to stop me?"

Of course, it wasn't long until both Italians were wailing and waving white flags while trying to protect both their vital organs and such regions from Lars, who was showing them _exactly _how he was going to stop them.

* * *

><p>Toris had to agree with Feliks. The sleeping boys really <em>did <em>look very adorable together, all bundled up as though they'd always been the best of friends. Although, upon a closer inspection, he noticed that Ivan's scarf was wrapped around Tino's throat, and that the latter was slowly turning blue.

"How come you didn't notice this?" He groaned, fighting to unwrap the scarf.

"Stop being, like, mean to me." Feliks whined. "I, like, forgot to watch them, but it was only, like, a few minutes. Or perhaps an hour or two… But it was totally and emergency and stuff."

"It better not be another skirt…"

Feliks snorted angrily. "That was an accident, you know. I had, like, no idea they were for girls. Some of the guys at Arthur's place wear skirts and junk all the time." The blonde blushed crimson red. "Although, it was kind of nice… The breeze around-"

"Aah!" Toris quickly covered his ears. "I didn't have to hear that. What was it that was so important?"

"I couldn't find Raivis. I looked, like, everywhere and stuff, but I don't know where he is. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you might get upset and junk, because I like, lost your little brother."

* * *

><p>Elizaveta stared angrily at the two intruders in Mr Edelstein's garden. Francis was there, as usual, accompanied by that English man. They were both very weak, so they wouldn't be a match for her trusty frying pan.<p>

"I knew bringing you would be a good idea." she told the pan, stroking the shiny surface with her fingers. "Although, I thought I'd need it for that kúszás Gilbert. He's been lurking around here far too often recently." Elizaveta disliked Gilbert out of many reasons, but mainly because of how he'd taken Roderich's happy place away from him. Without his happy place; Roderich wasn't his usual self.

A small boy attacked her, wrestling the pan from her grasp. "Nu-huh! This is way too unawesome, even for that stuffy aristocrat!" The boy held the pan out of her reach, sending a sly grin to her, just because he could. "Speaking of unawesome. What are you doing here, Eli?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Gilbert. And why are you a child? Stop it, it's silly!"

"Huh? You think I _wanted _to be like this? No way, this is _way _too unawesome. It's the opposite of awesome, actually. Kesesese! Unawesome _is _the opposite of awesome. Just like you and me!" Gilbert, after a short moment of seriousness, turned back into his old obnoxious self. "I'm awesome, and you're not. But opposites attract, right?"

"_Bruder!_" A second boy, most certainly Ludwig, tackled the albino to the ground. "Excuse mein Bruder, he's just being ein Dumkopf as usually."

"I'm not ein Dumkopf, _you _are! Let go of me, I'm older than you!"

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Elizaveta had to shout to gain their attention. "Or… Or I'll use _this_." She held up the frying pan, which had been knocked out of Gilbert's hand when he was tackled.

"_Someone_ has ein Schtick up her-" Gilbert was roughly cut of by the frying pan getting a close introduction to his face. "Fine! You don't have ein Schtick there. I'm sorry. Just stop destroying my awesome face already."

Strangely, hitting Gilbert as a child didn't feel as good as hitting Gilbert as an adult. Elizaveta would have to find something to replace him with until he grew up again. As if having to go through his childhood _once _wasn't enough… "I will. What made you be… Like _this_?"

"I have no idea." Ludwig answered, since his brother was whimpering while trying to get the red mark off his face. "I remember a light of some sort, aber… Nicht mehr."

"Some creep was laughing, too. It was a really awesome laughter, too. Not as awesome as mine, but nothing can be as awesome as me. It was still awesome, even though it was really unawesome of him to take away the awesome adult me just like that."

"Was machen Sie hier?" They could hear Roderich talk loudly from the house. "Go away this instant, or I'll-" The words were drenched in a laughter that, Elizaveta had to agree to was rather awesome, which was soon followed by a bright white light.

"Do not worry, Roddy! I'll save you!" Elizaveta yielded her frying pan. "Are you with me, Gil?"

"I'm too awesome not to, kesesese!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting exiting, non? I wanted to write about the girls, can you tell? *laugs* Review because it's Easter tomorrow. (At least here in Sweden...) Hah! Lame reason why I should get reviews! Reviewing will make you awesome like Prussia.<strong>


End file.
